The Pretty Haired Girl
by Wolfelove13
Summary: When Akko realizes she has feeling for her friend Sucy, she tries to hide them. but how long will that last? feel free to review! ad criticism is welcome!


It was a gloomy Monday morning outside the Academy. the class time was moving slowly by like a snail. This was what one student, Akko Kagari thought as she sat at her desk fighting to stay awake. her boredom was not helped by the pitter-patter of the rain outside the windows. Sighing, Akko slumped in her seat and her mind drifted off to a better place..a place with something better to do. something other than sitting at her desk listening to the teacher drone on and on about the history of witches, and why should she care? but then again she chose to be here, It was her calling, her dream to be like her Chariot! her glamorous performances, the wonderful fireworks, the memories of her childhood came flooding back to her. the glory days of not worrying about being on time, or one of your best friends using you as her personnel lab rat. or somebody bad mouthing your childhood idol. the danger of a dragon destroying the entire school and trying to ride a very stubborn broom.  
" Geez this is sooooo boring! "  
Akko said to herself agitated. her friend, Lotte looked up from her text book with a smile.  
" I think it's interesting, learning about us witches and the hardships they went though, and how the Academy was founded!"  
Lotte said with a happy smile. Akko gave her a weird look. " Yeah, for you maybe!." It sure beats hanging around Sucy all day! Heheh"  
Akko said with a laugh. At this Lotte gave her a puzzled look. You seem to like talking about Sucy a lot lately!  
" What do you mean Lotte?  
Akko inquired. before Lotte could explain what she meant the bell rang for the next period. scaring her, causing her to embrace Akko in fear. She looked at her with a shy smile and quickly let go causing both of them to blush like crazy. Lotte picked up her books and was about to leave when Akko stopped her. ' Your glasses," She said handing Lotte her glasses. ' They fell off when you let go of me, I almost stepped on them! ' Akko said with a smile. Lotte meekly smiled back and walked out with her friend. If you did step on them Mom would have a cow! ' ' Or a Minotaur !" Akko added. 'Lets hope Sucy doesn't meet her when she's angry ! " both girls laughed, ( except for Lotte who seemed worried)  
Oh hey we're here! that's weird.  
Akko scratched the top of her head.  
" Potions Class, my second favorite subject next to History!  
Lotte beamed with excitement.' Golly gee Lotte. Akko dead panned."Oh come now Akko, you should be excited! It's Sucy's favorite class too! Lotte said with a wink. "Oh yeah that reminds me. tell me about what you said earlier! Akko whispered. " Not now, later! we have to find our seats! Lotte much later? Akko asked. "during lunch' Lotte whispered back. the two girls went down the aisle to the back row of the classroom. they sat down and awaited the teacher's instructions. after that, they got out their spell and potion books. Akko was about to open hers when a silhouette appeared behind her, lowered it's head, and bit her on the shoulder. " Ack! ow! Sucy, you bit me! Akko said angrily. rubbing her hurt shoulder. " I wanted to make sure you were paying attention" Sucy said casually, "Well you didn't have to bite me! what are you a vampire/witch or something? Akko said.  
" that would be really awesome!"  
Sucy said with her sadistic grin. her red eyes flashing along with it. Unnerving both Akko and Lotte. the rest of the class went on smoothly with Akko being distracted by Sucy, her thoughts plagued with images of Sucy drinking blood and sleeping upside down like a bat, This sent shivers down Akko's spine.

Her friend can't be a vampire can't she? just because her skin is pale, her eyes are red, and her teeth are sharp dosen't mean she is one right? Right? The more Akko thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed. but at the same time it frightened her. it also turned her on. " Wait a sec where did that come from? Akko whispered to herself. her face blushing  
" I can't think of Sucy that way! we're obviously both girls I mean not that there's anything wrong with that kind of relationship. it happens all the time! from what I read at least'  
poor Akko was confused. her mind was racing with emotion and thoughts of romance,with her best friend and roommate, without thinking she smacked her face with her book. causing the entire class to turn around at what she was doing. Embarrassed, Akko raised her hand. " Um. Sensei? may I go to the ladies room? my breakfast didn't sit well with me  
! The teacher looked at her watch for the time, after a brief glance over, she said: " Yes you may go Kagari, class is almost over anyway! the teacher said as she smiled warmly. Akko bowed and then she calmly walked out the classroom. It was now lunch time as the rest of the students and teachers walked to the lunchroom. Lotte and Sucy were worried," Do you think she's okay? Lotte asked . " I sure she's fine, come on let's go wash our hands." Sucy said with her arm around Lotte. " That didn't sound so reassuring Sucy!" Lotte said in annoyance. "It wasn't " Sucy said with a smile. In the restroom, Akko was frantically splashing her face with cold water. "What does Lotte see in me and Sucy? Why is Sucy so cute! Why am I thinking about her and me in a field of flowers? And why does this sound like a bad shoujo? Why? why? why?  
Akko cried out inside the empty restroom. " Wow did I really say that out loud? Oh! why am I so stupid? Akko slumped down to the floor in defeat. " We don't think your stupid Akko." Lotte spoke causing Akko to jump in surprise. " Yeah totally the opposite" Sucy said as she walked over next to the sink Akko was slumped by to wash her hands. Akko stared wide eyed at her friends in worry,"Did you two hear anything I said? Akko waited for a response.


End file.
